Platelet-activating factor (PAF) has been associated with various biological activities and pathway, thus making it an important mediator responsible for a variety of physiological processes including, but not limited to, activation or coagulation of platelets, smooth muscle contraction, pathogenesis of immune complex deposition, inflammation, and respiratory, cardiovascular and intravascular alterations. These physiological processes intravascular alterations. These physiological processes are associated with a large group of diseases, such as, for example, cardiovascular disorders, asthma, lung edema, endotoxin shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome and inflammatory diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,658, discloses a class of imidazopyridine derivatives useful in the treatment of diseases or disorders mediated by platelet-activating factor. The present invention is distinct from this disclosure in that in the present invention the benzamide moiety is attached to the nitrogen (position 5) which makes up the six membered ring of the imidazopyridine ring system as opposed to the disclosure wherein the benzamide moiety is attached to one of the nitrogens which makes up the five membered ring of the imidazopyridine ring system.